


Practical Applications

by pensul



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensul/pseuds/pensul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra discovers that Asami is ticklish behind her knees and uses it to her full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Applications

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr user theladyinquisitors' headcanon: "asami is ticklish behind her knees. korra kisses her there too, when they’re alone in their apartment, or brushes her fingers there when she lifts asami up bridal style, so that asami has to throw her arms around korra’s shoulders and hold on tight to keep from falling when she laughs."
> 
> I just thought that it was so cute and that it deserved its own fic, so I stepped out of my boundaries and wrote my first fanfic ever.

When Korra wakes up and turns her head to the side, she sees Asami's legs first, her feet resting on the pillow. Confused by this unusual sight, Korra slightly lifts up her head to get a better view and realizes that Asami is lying on her stomach, with her head near the foot of the bed. Under Asami's chin, she spots a book that seems to be firmly holding its reader's attention.

"Morning, Asami." Korra flashes a sleepy grin.

Asami doesn't even turn her head. "Good morning, Korra."

Korra lets out a quiet groan in frustration. She has learned plenty of new things about Asami in their first two months of living together. One of the first things she learned was that Asami can effectively ignore Korra for hours once she finds herself buried within a book. The sound of a long sigh fills the inside of Korra's mouth, as if she has already accepted her defeat to the book in the struggle for Asami's attention.

Bright blue eyes travel up Asami's leg, stopping at lithe thighs before drifting back down again. Her gaze lands upon the soft lines on the back of Asami's knees. Something sparks within Korra, though she doesn't quite know why. For some reason, she is particularly drawn to that humble part of Asami's body. She moves one of her hands to glide it gently over that certain spot.

This elicits a surprising reaction from Asami. A moan. Korra thinks she heard her girlfriend let out a moan, but she isn't quite sure...

She tests this out again, barely swiping her fingers across the supple line. Her suspicions are confirmed with the jolt of her girlfriend's body accompanied by the sound of her breath catching. This was enough to snap Asami out of her reverie and look vengefully back at the culprit. 

Korra's mouth tugs to one side, revealing a sly, crooked grin. "Looks like I found out something very interesting about you." She shoots a quick glance at the fingers still hovering slightly above Asami's weak spot before tickling her furiously.

With an unrestrained squeal, Asami climbs over Korra and playfully bops her forehead with her book. She puts the book aside and hovers a bit suggestively over the woman lying beneath her. "You're interrupting my reading."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but... Let me try something else." Korra skillfully slips out from under Asami and swiftly pins her down, the front side of her body pressed onto the bed. She holds Asami's upper body down with the weight of her legs and pushes the rest of her weight down onto Asami's calves to immobilize her legs.

"Korra! What are you-" Asami never finishes the sentence. Laughter erupts from her instead as Korra latches her mouth onto the back of Asami's knee and blows into it. Asami suddenly finds the strength to flip Korra off of her and tackle her again.

The two women spend the rest of their morning laughing while tangled in each other's limbs, not wanting to submit themselves to the responsibilities they would eventually have to face in the coming hours.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Korra comes home exhausted from the day's work. The only thing fueling her is the optimistic thought of spending quality time with Asami. However, she is soon nudged back into reality when she catches sight of Asami hard at work in her office.

Another thing Korra has learned is that Asami is a workaholic who stays cooped up at her desk, working hours upon hours on sketches detailing Future Industries' latest innovations. Really, it's another thing about Asami that highlights her astonishing capability for prolonged focus. But now, Korra has a new trick up her sleeve to fight against that.

Korra walks over to where Asami is working diligently. Asami quickly responds to her approaching presence with a firm tone. "Korra, I still have work to do."

Unabashed footsteps continue to carry Korra behind Asami's desk. "As soon as you get home, you always head straight for your desk and glue yourself to that chair for hours. And you don't even stand up to stretch or anything!" Korra pouts. She places her hands on Asami's shoulders and starts to knead, bringing out a sultry purr from the seated woman. "You need a break. A few minutes shouldn't hurt."

"Korra. I-" Asami's objection is interrupted as Korra's arms move between her body and her chair to scoop her up in one swift movement. "Korra!"

Korra smiles somewhat sadistically at the sight of Asami squirming in her arms. "Yes, Asami?"

"Korra-"

"Asami, you and I both know that you don't need to be doing this much work. You're spreading yourself too thin."

The annoyance on Asami's face is evident, but Korra isn't fazed. She is all too aware that Asami is pushing herself beyond the point of necessity, exhausting her mind with mountains of work set for distant deadlines.

The hard lines on Asami's face fade away. She can't help but smile at Korra's heartfelt concern. "I know, but this is an ambitious project I'm working on. I just feel the need to pour all of my time and energy into it."

Korra scoffs at Asami's stubbornness. "Yeah. You do that, and afterwards I'll find you sleeping face down on your desk with your drool spilling all over your hard work."

"Korra, I'm serious. If you don't put me down right this instant, I'll-"

Asami is once again interrupted when one of Korra's hands trails down below the base of her thigh. Laughter causes Asami to shake in Korra's grip. She instinctively wraps her arms around Korra's neck in order to stabilize herself.

Korra flashes a mischievous grin. "It doesn't seem like you want to be put down, Miss Sato." She continues her merciless assault on Asami's weak spot. Asami's will to fight dwindles, and she allows herself to be taken away in Korra's loving embrace.

It's days like these that Korra would never want to give up. She loves learning more about Asami. It's through these daily discoveries, both big and small, that Korra continually gains a deeper understanding of the love she and Asami have for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh writing is so hard what the hell


End file.
